


Descríbeme Tu Familia

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Ralph’s plumbing is temperamental and Liz’s Spanish homework is not getting done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descríbeme Tu Familia

_Descríbeme tu familia._ Describe your family.

 

Liz tapped the chewed biro against her lip, thought for a moment, and started to write. She was wearing a heavy jumper, warm jeans and thick socks and had Spanish homework in front of her. Down the corridor, she could hear Jon attempting to use the shower, and wished him luck; the plumbing in her Uncle Ralph’s permanent-state-of-collapse house was notorious for a reason.

 

The sound of the shower was abruptly cut off, filthy swearwords issued from the bathroom and there was a bellow of “Liz!”

 

 _Tengo un familia un poco extraño. Mis padres son divorciados, y vivo con mi padre y su novio._ I have a slightly strange family. My parents are divorced, and I live with my father and his boyfriend.

 

Liz removed one iPod earphone and bawled, “ _What_ , Jon?”

 

“How do you make the shower work here? Your uncle’s plumbing’s a nightmare!”

 

“Not a clue!”

 

“Can you get James to fix it?” Jon yelled, shivering slightly in the draught.

 

“No! I’m busy!”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Homework!”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Spanish! Questions for the oral exam! Describing your family, and that! Look, try bashing the showerhead against the wall. That works sometimes...”


End file.
